Quest For The Past
Quest For The Past is the sixty-eighth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's fangame and the second one in the New Townville district. Case Background Evan Day was talking to the player about the recent events and the talk got to his stay at Lindsey Vain's apartment. After finding out that their relationship was getting really intimate, they were sent to the Archaeology Convention to make sure everything was alright. Unfortunately, they found the dead body of Kevin Hestredy, the head of the convention. During the murder investigation, Alan Smith brought shocking news. Robert Jamin and Wanda Jamin had escaped from jail and the police didn't know where they were. Since the team still had to solve Kevin's case, Alan let them work and said that they would join the search after the killer was arrested. Eventually, the team gathered enough evidence to arrest Gustave Rod for the murder of Kevin. Kevin had been trying to sue his company, Grand Vine, and Gustave didn't want to take the risk of losing his honor, his reputation and his company. Everything he had was Grand Vine and he had built his carreer with a lot of effort and he was a glorious businessman who couldn't stick his neck out to face the chance of having his success taken away by Kevin. Judge Gonzalez sentenced Gustave to life imprisonment with no chance for parole and psychologic therapy for one year. The next day, Octavius Keys found an online essay which mentioned Roald Stefode. The writer had mentioned him as an example of "big companies' agriculture", related to the topics of pollution and agro-contamination. The team managed to determine that the essay had been written by London Brighton thanks to her signature, so the player and Evan went to talk to her straight away. She said she'd written that a long time ago, when she was still in high school and that she had heard the story from some agricultors. According to her memories, Roald had died when he was just a kid. Not remembering Kate Lynn's links to Bryan, Sabrina Stone (who is Kate's friend) told her on the phone that they were investigating about Roald and had learnt that he was most probably dead. Kate, after hearing this, said "then I guess I don't need this anymore" and cut the call. Since she was at the Archaeology Convention because of Sabrina's recommendation, Evan and the player went to see what was the thing she'd got rid of because it could mean new knowledge about Roald's issue. They found inside a trash bin Roald's birth certificate, and it was enough for Lindsey to determine that the boy was Brooke Lynn's son as well as Kate Lynn's half-brother. Also, Laura Haitt showed the team a photo of a mysterious person she had seen at the cemetery at night when she drove by. Evan thought that going to such a place at such a time was weird, so they decided to see who the person in the photograph was and it turned out to be the recently escaped Wanda Jamin. Later, thanks to Jack Dwell, who had talked to Kate at the convention, they found out that the music camp she was going to go to (the one from the leaflet she had given to Sabrina) was not a legal event. This made Evan worry since he connected the two facts that Bryan had escaped from jail for some motive related to Roald, and that Kate had info about the child. They got the data they needed: the music camp would start the following Friday at nine a.m and both the player and Evan were going to go there to make sure that Kate was safe from the Black Eagle Society's claws. Stats Victim: *'Kevin Hestredy' (Was found dead lying on an excavation site.) Murder Weapon: *'Thread' Killer: *'Gustave Rod' Suspects Miranda Straf (Victim's girlfriend) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats fried chicken - The suspect is right-handed Suspect's appearance: - Laura Haitt (Activist cleaner) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats fried chicken - The suspect is right-handed - The suspect uses glue Suspect's appearance: - Gustave Rod (Oenologist) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats fried chicken - The suspect is right-handed - The suspect uses glue Suspect's appearance: - London Brighton (Botanist, researcher, and activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect uses glue Suspect's appearance: - Jack Dwell (Soccer player) Suspect's profile: The suspect eats fried chicken - The suspect is right-handed - The suspect uses glue Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer eats fried chicken *The killer is right-handed *The killer uses glue *The killer is male *The killer's blood type is B+ Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Ancient treasures *Investigate Excavation site (Clues: Victim's body, Cellphone, Faded leaflet) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Tell Miranda Straf about her boyfriend's death *Analyze Cellphone (8:00:00) *Examine Unknown man's face (Result: Gustave Rod's face) *See what Gustave Rod has to do with the victim *Examine Faded leaflet (Result: Convention leaflet) *Investigate Archaeology Convention (Clues: Torn leaflet, Trash bin) *Examine Torn leaflet (Result: Activist leaflet) *Ask Laura Haitt about the convention *Examine Trash bin (Result: Convention badge) *Analyze Convention badge (3:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Ban the convention! *Investigate New City Hall (Clues: Broken sign, Toy gun) *Examine Broken sign (Result: Protest sign) *Talk to London Brighton about the case *Examine Toy gun (Result: Sweat) *Analyze Sweat (8:00:00) *Confront Laura Haitt about her fake gun *Investigate Buffet service (Clues: Brush, Faded note, Loudspeaker) *Examine Brush (Result: White substance) *Analyze White substance (8:00:00) *Examine Faded note (Result: Note from the victim) *Analyze Note (6:00:00) *Question Miranda about the note the victim gave her *Examine Sound waves (Result: Jack Dwell's voice) *Have a chat with Jack Dwell about the case *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Archaeology crime *Investigate Protest site (Clues: Invoice, Heap of trash, Faded brochure) *Examine Invoice (Result: Code deciphered) *Analyze Invoice (6:00:00) *Have another chat with Gustave Rod *Examine Heap of trash (Result: Mysterious badge) *Analyze Mysterious badge (8:00:00) *Make London Brighton explain why she had a badge *Examine Faded brochure (Result: Activist brochure against Jack Dwell) *Ask Jack Dwell about his reputation *Investigate Site pit (Clues: Thread, Toolbox) *Examine Thread (Result: Skin cells) *Analyze Skin cells (12:00:00) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Open toolbox) *Examine Open toolbox (Result: Gloves) *Analyze Gloves (9:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Kill the Eagle 2 (No stars) 'Kill the Eagle 2 - Aim' *Examine Signature (Result: London Brighton's signature) *Ask London Brighton what she knows about Bryan's son (Reward: 22,000 coins) *Investigate New City Hall (Clues: Selfie stick) *Examine Selfie stick (Result: Unlocked selfie stick) *Analyze Selfie stick (6:00:00) *Return the selfie stick to Laura Haitt (Reward: Burger) *Examine Unknown person (Result: Wanda Jamin) *Investigate Buffet service (Clues: Trash bin) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Torn paper) *Examine Torn paper (Result: Birth certificate) *Analyze Birth certificate (4:00:00) *See what Jack Dwell wants (Reward: Sakuras shirt) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Category:Townville Category:All Fanmade Cases